


Trainee

by Shatterpath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Mentor/Sidekick, Sass, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Winn gets some training from the best.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So my platonic life partner, A Magiluna Stormwriter aka Ariestess, is doing this amazing project where she's writing 3-4 ficlets a DAY for nearly a year. It's madness, but it's inspiring as hell. So, I'm now aiming to do at least one a day, hopefully forever!

Spinning and keeping her lithe body in a careful-- if not slightly pointless-- stance, Alex sighed down at her opponent.

"Why do I have to do this again?" Winn whined where he lay sprawled on the mats as though dropped from a great height. 

"You want the fancy government toys, you have physical standards to meet. Think of it like paying for the privilege and remember what's and who's being kept in our custody."

"Illustrative as always, Agent Boss."

"Miss the days when all you had to worry about was Cat Grant yelling at you?" Alex teased as she offered a hand to pull the young man to his feet where he shook himself out like a wet, miserable puppy. Not an inaccurate description.

"There's a bit more calisthenics involved, true."

"Ooo, takin' a shot at the Cape Squad banter there, bucko. Careful, you're not ready for AP classes just yet. Better lunge though, you're learning."

Stumbling away from Alex's shove, Winn kept his feet for once, even as he wavered with exhaustion. "Thank you ma'am, may I have another?"

Alex hit him harder that time and he lay on the ground, winded and groaning. A booted foot in the middle of his chest got his attention, staring up at Alex's wry expression, tinged with just enough danger to clearly telegraph that he needed to pay attention.

"You need to quit trying so hard. You're not going to learn everything right out of the gate, I don't care if it's military schematics or playing Pac-Man. Take a deep breath, watch the sass, and learn, deal?"

While Alex was not a big woman, her weight pressing down on Winn's sternum made him groan again. "Deal. Sorry."

With seemingly no effort at all, Alex once more yanked him to his feet. "Keep improving yourself and we'll call it even."

"Thanks."


End file.
